Champion classes
Champions generally fall into certain categories based on their skills. These are also called tags and are used on the attributes space on each champion main page and Ability Details page. Categories Standard tags These categories are copied exactly from the game client, and will be listed on each champion normal page. Note that some champions are capable of more than just the role or roles they are listed under. A champion's abilities, items they gain throughout the game, and one's ability to fufill that duty determine what role they assume in gameplay. Primary Attributes *[[:Category:Assassin_Champion|'Assassin']]: Champions with mediocre auto-attack and defense, who specialize in killing their enemies quickly. These champions usually are physical attackers and are DPS-based(Damage per second) or are AP(ability power) burst oriented. All of them have some form of invisibility or sudden ambushing ability. They should focus on items that will increase the damage they put out over a short period of time. In fights, they play a role as sneak attackers of key targets (like the Carry or the Mage), who pick off weak enemies and carry champions at the right time. They'' should not'' be played for frontal engagements in team fights since they lack good defense compare to fighters and tanks. *'Carry': Champions with high auto-attack damage but low defense. Most carries have skills, passive or active, that scale with their stats, such as an increase in Base Damage and Attack Speed, and rely mostly on their regular attack to dish out damage. Carry champions are extremely effective late-game at "carrying" the team to victory, either by killing off key players on the enemy team or deal large damage in team fights because they have tremendous damage output, but low defence. Due to this, they are key champions and are primary targets for enemy team. As a result, they require tanky teamates like fighters and tanks for protection as they lack survivability. *'Fighter (also known as Off-tank )': Champions that have aspects of DPSing and tanking, combining the survivability of a tank and the damage of an assassin (tank/assassin hybrid). They don't quite match up to their specialized counterparts in either role (meaning they do not have extreme survivability of a tank or the burst damage of an assassin, but a bit of both). In a team fight, they can play a role of a tank or assassin. *[[:Category:Mage_Champion|'Mage']]: Champions with high ability skills or support skills but low defense. Some are meant to deal a high amount of damage in a short period of time(burst casters/burst mages) while others usually deal damage over time. Like carry champions, they can bring their team to victory due their ability power. However, they require tanky teammates for protection since they lack high endurance as they are capable of dishing out tremedous damage to enemy team with their abilities. Otherwise, enemy teams can easily pick them off. *[[:Category:Tank_Champion|'Tank']]: Champions with extremely high defense,hp, and crowd control abilities, but low attack damage or poor ability power scaling. Tanks are usually champions that combine high amounts of health, armor, and magic resistance. If left alone, tanks are able to absorb high amounts of damage or create disables on their foes, which make them great harassers as well. In battle, this type of champion is usually expected to ''start/initiate (or at least be in the front of) the team fight ''; soaking up damage, and helping focus certain enemies(carry and mage champions). Due to their low damage output, they must rely on their assassin, carry, fighter, and mage champions to finish the enemy off or chase them down when they initially weakened them. As a result, tanks are not expected to gain high kills but more assists. Tank champions should coordinate team fights by telling team to retreat or advance when necessary since they lead the charge. They are also meant to be a protector of the team, and must be willing to sacrifice himself/herself for vulnerable allies if necessary. Secondary Attributes *'Jungler': Champions that can easily farm monsters in the jungle at an early stage in the game and can typically take out minions waves quickly. They usually excel at taking down opponents when they can catch them off guard in lane. Some champions jungle because their lane phase isn't that strong (easily harassed, low early mana pool) and others are capable of both. Most fighters,assassins, and tanks can take the role of jungler. *[[:Category:Melee_Champion|'Melee']]: Champions that have a melee basic attack, so they have to be very close to their target in order to do damage. They have usually more health, armor, and magic resistance than ranged champions. Most Tanks and Fighters are melee combatants. *[[:Category:Pusher Champion|'Pusher']]: Champions that can quickly kill minion waves and/or destroy turrets/inhibitors in a short amount of time. Typically, champions that destroy turrets/inhibitors have pets and/or AoE abilities and/or a high amount of attack speed. *[[:Category:Ranged_Champion|'Ranged']]: Champions whose basic attack can cause damage at a distance (see range), allowing them to avoid many harmful risks and increasing their flee capability. Ranged Champions are divided into two sub-catagories: Mage and Carry champions. Mages have a weak auto-attack and focus on high damage spells or support, while Carry champions posses highly damaging auto-attacks. *'Recommended': Champions whose skills don't involve any complicated mechanics and playing them effectively does not require extensive knowledge of the other champions. *[[:Category:Stealth_Champion|'Stealth']]: An ability that lets the Champion become invisible to enemies (other than when near turrets, vision wards, and enemy champions with an Oracles buff). This attribute is mainly for assassin champions. *[[:Category:Support_Champion|'Support']]: Champions whose skills are meant to directly aid the rest of the team. They can either babysit a champion to make laning easier for them by providing healing, buffs, or map control, applying debuffs to the enemy team, or a combination of the above. The most common ability for a support champion is providing an ally with a shield of some kind. These champions usually rely on their skills more than their auto-attack. Advanced tags These categories aren't copied from the game, they have been discussed on the wiki and will be listed on each champion ability detail page once it is created. Category:Champions